


В домике Лаффи

by Olga_Kot, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Category: Made In Abyss
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, авторская пунктуация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_Kot/pseuds/Olga_Kot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Иногда даже мелочи меняют мир
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	В домике Лаффи

В домике Лаффи всегда тепло и уютно. Здесь пахнет пирогами и мёдом, травами и старыми книгами. Здесь звучат голоса детей и взрослых, шуршат пакеты и страницы, скрипят петли старой двери и крышки банок. Здесь каждому рады, для каждого найдётся доброе слово, интересный разговор, полезный совет. Кажется, можно провести здесь вечность, кажется,

В домике Лаффи время замирает. История проходит за его стенами, не задевая этот крошечный тёплый островок. Но иногда она врывается – слухами и сплетнями, разговорами, жалобами, строчками газет, что по утрам приносит хмурый старик. И, получив грустные новости, Лаффи на минуту откладывает своё вязание, вспоминая человека, о котором ей сообщили. Она жалеет, что для него уже ничего не сможет сделать, но помнит о других. Их много, но

В домике Лаффи помогут всем. Сюда идут дети из приюта, и для них всегда найдётся сладкая булочка, глубокое кресло, чтобы устроиться там с кружкой молока, старенький телескоп, через стёкла которого можно заглянуть в глубины Бездны, и интересная сказка. Сюда идут и взрослые - за чашечкой чая или стаканом чего покрепче, за успокаивающими словами или полным сочувствия молчанием, за добротой и пониманием хозяйки этого дома. Лаффи немного гордится тем, что её дом представляется многим убежищем от всего зла окружающего мира, но никому никогда об этом не скажет. Она приветствует каждого, и все знают,

В домике Лаффи нет чужих. Его хозяйка помогает каждому, дарит кусочек своей души, не ожидая чего-то взамен. По капле - в самую крепкую верёвку, которая не порвётся над пропастью, в самые свежие продукты, от которых исследователь не заболеет в пути, в прочные ремни, надёжные крючки, не проржавевшие от старости пряжки и крепления. Одна за другой мелочи сплетаются во что-то большее, как нить сплетается в шарфы, которые Лаффи постоянно вяжет, а с наступлением холодов дарит сиротам. Но хотя Лаффи только даёт и не рассчитывает получить ничего взамен, её доброта возвращается к ней - улыбками детей, благодарностями выживших в Бездне, самими их жизнями, тем, что они снова и снова приходят к ней в дом просто поговорить или помолчать. Тоненькая, незаметная нить её жизни переплетается с их жизнями, сложными и важными, и от этого она сама будто бы становится важной для мира. Для неё важно быть нужной, и это удаётся – 

В домик Лаффи любят приходить все. Его хозяйка отдаёт свою заботу в обмен на капельку счастья для каждого человека, что заглядывает сюда. И люди платят ей тем же, возвращая каждую полученную ими каплю, чтобы она, переданная дальше, сделала мир более тёплым и уютным.


End file.
